LPS: Popular Lemons
by MousefurElder
Summary: Title says it all. WARNING: These contain mating.
1. Brooke x Savannah

Savannah walked along at high school, heading to her first class. She suddenly got a call from Brooke. She picked up. "Hey."

Brooke replied, "Well, meet me in the bathroom. I have to tell you something."

"After class."

Brooke said, "Ok."

Savannah rushed to class.

The class ended, and Savannah walked out. She, as promised, went straight to the bathroom. Brooke was there. "To the fourth floor."

Savannah, confused, followed Brooke. They went inside. "Nobody comes here, so we can skip class and hang out!"

Savannah squealed. "Genius plan!"

They chatted for a while. Savannah saw something on the floor. "Hey, whats that?"

Brooke looked over. She stood up and checked it out. "No idea."

Savannah touched it, and it started to vibrate. "Is this a VIBRATOR!?"

Brooke looked grossed out. "Who would leave that here?"

Savannah looked at Brooke. They exchanged glances. Brooke suddenly pounced on Savannah, vibrator in mouth.

"What-" Brooke pawed her neck.

She was turned on. Savannah licked Brooke's. They both felt turned on. They locked lips in a kiss. Savannah felt something vibrating on her boobs, suddenly.

"Awh!" she moaned.

In return, she rubbed Brooke's. They both groaned. "Lets go... uh.. in... ah... a stall... oh!" Savannah cried.

They dragged themselves over. They locked the door. They rubbed each other's boobs, nibbling them once or twice.

Suddenly, Savannah began to suck Brooke's. Brooke broke out in moans. She still rubbed Savannah's. After a while of sucking and rubbing, Savannah exposed all of her treasures to Brooke.

Brooke rubbed around Savannah's vagina, and Savannah started moaning loudly. "UGH! UNH!"

They started to rub each other. Brooke aligned her core with Savvys, and grinded. She moaned loudly, and grinded back. "Oh, Brooke!" cried Savvy.

Brooke screamed, "Uh, Savvy!"

Savvy suddenly shot liquids out of her, and Brooke lapped them all up. Savvy took this chance to grab Brooke's shoulders.

She looked back, and Savvy started thrusting. Their cores touched, and they both groaned. "Uh... Ah... Oh..."

Brooke said, "Savvy, let me do some work."

She positioned her sexy hips in line with Savannah's, and thrusted. Savvy screamed in ecstasy. Brooke thrusted as hard as she could.

They moaned together. Savvy sat on the toilet, tired, but Brooke sat on her lap, and grinded. "Ah... Brooke... Im gonna..."

Savvy came again, along with Brooke. They found the vibrator again, and placed it on Brooke's core. Savvy scooted forward to get some too.

Their cores met, and vibrated. "OH MY... UH... OHHHH!" Savvy cried.

The bell rang. They stopped, didnt say a word, and left.


	2. Bridgette x Sage

Bridgette climbed into her bed after a long day of school. Sage wasn't home yet, as he was on a dinner date with Savannah. Bridgette truly wanted to be friends with Savvy - but she thought Bridgette was after Sage. Bridgette curled up closer under the warm sheets, she wasn't after Sage. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, but before she could, she heard the door open and someone walk into the room. Sage.

"Hi, Sage," she mumbled from under her covers.

Sage replied, "hi."

Sage padded uncomfortably close to her bed. He pawed the covers off her. "Wanna do something?"

"No, I-I'm tired. Please move, you're making me uncomfortable." Bridgette rolled over to the farther side of her bed.

Sage sighed. "You're no fun."

Nevertheless, he climbed into her bed. Bridgette desperately wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't. He aligned himself with her. He put his paws on her shoulders, and pushed his penis into her core. "STOP!" Bridgette cried, tears in her eyes.

Sage didn't seem to hear her, or didn't WANT to, as he moaned. "You're tight..."

He started thrusting at a steady rhythm, and Bridgette felt some pleasure. She moaned a soft one, so Sage couldn't here. "What if... uh... Savannah comes?"

Sage broke out of his moaning fit to say, "She... oh... won't... AH!"

He started thrusting harder in. Bridgette couldn't help but thrust back. Her thighs clapped against Sage's, and she moaned. She finally said quietly, "I'm gonna come."

All of a sudden, the fluids rushed out of her, splashing onto the bed, and onto Sage. Sage licked it up, almost sucking himself at that point. Sage padded around to her mouth, and she opened it to say, "no!" But he shoved himself in.

Bridgette had no choice but to suck on it, as Sage moaned and groaned wildly. He started humping her mouth, while pleasuring himself. Bridgette finally had enough. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! STOP!" she screamed.

But Sage threw himself back on top of her. This time he started pounding into her anus. He was moaning wildly, but Bridgette was hurting. Tears streamed down her face. She felt his balls slap against her, and she finally moaned, as it finally got enjoyable for her. She groaned, and their moans mixed. Sage finally pulled out. "NOW I'm done," he growled.


End file.
